Love for a Bad Boy
by SpreadYourWings1
Summary: Modern Day A/U: A new take on the story of the star-crossed lovers. Peeta is the sexy bad boy with a somewhat nice, complicated, and dangerous life. Katniss is the loner good girl with a difficult life trying to get by. What happens when these two meet and their lives are changed forever? Read on. I changed summary and rating.


_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the characters. It all belongs to the genius mind of Suzanne Collins.**

_**Author's Note:**_** Hello all my readers ^_^. Sorry I've been hiatus but I just started school again and it sucks cause I've had alot of work. Sorry if you read my previous stories. I deleted them because I didn't think they were any good, but hopefully this one will be different because I have alot of plans for it. I also just changed the rating and summary for this story because I had an epiphany and its basically the same thing but some details have changed to fit the image perfectly displayed in my very vivid imagination. Thank you all for your cooperation. Please read, review, and favorite because I love hearing from you guys! Sorry for any errors in the story I'll try my best to make sure there's none if possible.**

**_Dedication: _RileysWings (she changed her penname) because she's my bestie and she's expecting to read this story so she better review and favorite too *stern look*!  
**

_"When I was a kid, my grandfather was a preacher_

_He'd talk about God, yeah he was something like a teacher_

_He said God only helps those_

_Who learn to help themselves"_

_- Preacher by One Republic_

**Chapter One**

_**Katniss POV**_

_We were driving along the the usual road to the ice cream shop like we always did on Sundays. I was about ten at the time. We were singing along to the upbeat pop song that was playing on the radio, laughing at how aweful we sounded together. It was on of those happy times where you keep in your heart forever._

_Then IT happened._

_Dad was paying attention to the road, I know he was because he was always a cautious driver. The light turned green and it all happened in a split second._

_There was a car on the other side of the road and it seemed like it wasn't going to stop, but it did stop. It stopped right in front of our car, causing my dad to screech to a stop. We all jerked forward and our heads bounced back on the seats. My mom and dad looked up bewildered at what was going on. I didn't even understand what was happening so I stayed quiet, looking at the strange car parked sideways in front of us._

_All of a sudden two men, dressed in black from head to toe, got out the car and slowly, almost tauntingly, walked over to the where my dad was sitting, in the drivers seat. My mom started shaking and my dad was trying to calm her down. I started asking 'What's wrong mommy, who are those guys?', but she wasnt't listening. One of the men puled out a gun from his pants. My mom screamed and my eyes widened as a huddled on the car floor finally realizing what was going on. Next thing I know I hear a loud bang , my mother screaming really loud, me being to terrifed to look and sobbing. I hear the car in front of us screech again and drive away._

_That was the day that I lost my dad from mistaken identity. It was the worst day of my life._

_..._

Its been seven years since the accident. My mom was never the same and has only gotten worse. First she stopped going out and eventually got fired from her job. Now she works as a minimum wage online counselor, which is ironic seeing that she needs conseling herself. When she's not working, considering she's even sober or awake to work, she's either getting high or drunk and selling her body out to strangers. She doesn't even know I'm alive anymore. I have to take care of myself or I would've died years ago.

It's sad and disappointing what's shes doing. It's hard to know that your mom is doing all this stuff and you can't do anything about it. We barely have money for food anymore. It all gets so frustrating at times.

It's not that much better at school either. I am the weird, poor kid who will never be anything in life because of her crack whore mother. I'm verbally bullied relentlessly by the schools bitch a.k.a. th popular girl. And of course her mindless minions follow her lead as always. I try not to let all their mean words and such get to me but it's hard sometimes, it's like a never ending cyle in my life.

I try to look at the bright side of things, but it's sometimes hard. I know I sound somewhat depressed but I'm not. I'm just really disappointed at how my life made such a drastic turn.

Usually when I'm feeling sad, I go to the park to calm myself down on the swing. It's always peaceful and it makes me happy to be there on my own to think. It helps clear my head and it's my favorite place. I also go there to escape my life. I love the quiet serenity of nature.

Maybe my life will drasticly change for the better one day.

I could only hope.

And dream, because sometimes dreams may be the only thing we have.

_**Author's Note: **_**Sooooo, how did you guys like it? I know it was kinda dark, but I think it sets up the story. And don't worry Katniss won't try to kill herself...yet. I know some may be disappointed that Peeta isn't in this chapter but don't fear, he will be in the next chapter. I may even make it in his pov. Tell me what you guys think or if you have any suggestions or anything tell me. Also, do you have a suggestion for the song for chapter two?**

**See you next chapter, **

**xoxox Dannie**


End file.
